


White Rabbit

by kira892



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, basically just bdsm lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira892/pseuds/kira892
Summary: Ravus opens his mouth and shuts it again. He takes one long look at him, mismatched eyes taking in the all-white ensemble of corset, lace panties and silk garter belt connected to sheer white stockings that Ignis is wearing. Once he’s done, he rakes his eyes slowly back up to Ignis’ face, pausing on each article of clothing along the way as if checking to see that they’re really there.“What are you doing?” he asks, voice rough with sleep and possibly something else.Ignis quirks a brow at him. “Am I being too subtle?”





	White Rabbit

Ravus wakes with a feather light touch to the cheek. Rather curious, considering he slept through Ignis digging him out from under the covers and binding his wrists to the headboard. 

Ignis waits patiently as Ravus blinks once, twice. He sees the exact moment awareness trickles in when Ravus blinks a third time, slow, realizing what he has just woken up to. Ignis smiles. 

“Evening,” he greets.

Ravus opens his mouth and shuts it again. He takes one long look at him, mismatched eyes taking in the all-white ensemble of corset, lace panties and silk garter belt connected to sheer white stockings that Ignis is wearing. Once he’s done, he rakes his eyes slowly back up to Ignis’ face, pausing on each article of clothing along the way as if checking to see that they’re really there.

“What are you doing?” he asks, voice rough with sleep and possibly something else. 

Ignis quirks a brow at him. “Am I being too subtle?”

The hardness stirring to life beneath him lets him know that he isn’t but still, Ravus only purses his lips then as innocently as he’s capable, which is to say not at all, he says

“Well you are just sitting there, smirking at me like a smug-“

The sharp quip trails off into a bitten off gasp when Ignis rolls his hips, grinding slow and deliberate against Ravus’ cock; which goes from half-mast to rock hard in almost no time at all. Ravus glares at him, or at least he tries and Ignis holds back a laugh, amused at how hard he’s trying to look put off while Ignis continues to rut against him.

“Yes? You were saying something?”

Ravus makes a move to get up and is instantly stopped by the sturdy ropes keeping him effectively tied to the bed. He doesn’t quite suppress the reaction he has to that and Ignis’ smug little smirk grows wider as he carefully lowers himself down to hover over him. He braces his elbows on either side of Ravus’ head and when he tilts his head just a little, Ravus leans up and closes the distance between them. The kiss is mostly teeth and tongue, Ravus having absolutely no patience for anything less and Ignis willing to indulge him, if only for now. 

He pulls away much too soon and has to resist the urge to lean back in when Ravus tries to follow, tongue darting out to curl teasingly against Ignis’ bottom lip. 

“Now, this is the part where you have to ask nicely.” he breathes, pressing a finger against Ravus’ lips.

Ravus manages to look equal parts intrigued and indignant at that but Ignis knows that the defiance is just part of it for him, that he likes pushing back and getting shoved down harder. 

So that is what he gives him. Ravus starts to speak but before he can get a word out, Ignis’ fingers close around his throat, pressing down just enough to be firm but not quite enough to restrict his breathing. 

“What will I get if I do?” Ravus asks, pupils blown wide.

“Why don’t you find out?”

Ravus appears to consider that for a moment. His eyes drop back to the corset, greedily taking in the way it pushes Ignis’ chest out and emphasizes the narrow curve of his waist before dropping lower to the lace panties barely containing his half hard cock. 

“I want to suck you off.” Ravus tells him. 

“Nicely.” Ignis tuts, tapping Ravus once on the nose.

Ravus frowns, petulant. “Get up here-” 

Ignis backhands him across the face, maybe a little too hard. Ravus’ head snaps to the side and he almost asks him for a color, to check in and see if this is still okay but when Ravus looks back up at him, there’s a flush rising on both cheeks and he looks up at Ignis through lowered lashes. When he speaks again, it’s softer, more careful. 

“Get up here and choke me with your cock. Please.” 

Ignis suppresses a shiver. “Well,” he says indulgently, getting up on his knees and shuffling up until he’s straddling Ravus’ shoulders. “Who am I to say no to that?” 

Ravus wastes no time, leaning up and mouthing at him through the thin lace of the panties as soon as he’s within distance. He nips at Ignis’ fingers when they curl into the flimsy fabric to yank it out of the way and Ignis responds in kind, prying his mouth open with a thumb and shoving inside in a single, controlled thrust. He doesn’t stop until the head of his cock nudges the back of Ravus’ throat. They both groan and Ignis scrambles for Ravus’ right hand, lacing their fingers together and giving him a gentle squeeze. 

Ravus squeezes back just barely and Ignis takes that as his cue. 

He doesn’t bother with starting out slow, knowing Ravus wants anything but. He fucks Ravus’ mouth without reservation, pulling out quick and shoving back in harder on every thrust and when Ravus’ fingers start to curl up against the back of his hand, nails digging ever so slightly against his skin, Ignis grabs him by the hair and uses the grip as leverage to go even harder, pulling Ravus off and shoving him back down on his dick like a pliant toy.

And Ravus takes it,  _ loves it, _ writhes underneath him and moans around the cock ramming down his throat like he’s the one getting off. 

He gasps when Ignis tightens his grip in his hair and pulls out, biting his lip to hold back a whine. He looks up at Ignis a little dazed, mouth red and slick.

“Will you fuck me like that if I ask nicely?” he pants. 

“That depends,” Ignis shifts back enough to be able to leisurely kiss his way down Ravus’ chest, licking teasingly at one nipple through the thin fabric of his nightshirt. Ravus shivers. 

“On what?” he asks. 

Ignis’ hands slide under the shirt, pushing it up and out of the way as he continues kissing his way down Ravus’ body. He pauses once he arrives at Ravus’ waistband and traces the sharp cut of one hip with his tongue. 

He peers up at Ravus from beneath his lashes, one hand coming up to rub teasingly between his legs “How nicely you can ask.” 

“Please.” It’s immediate and eager and Ignis has to hide a smile. It isn’t however, eager enough. 

He traces his index finger down the seam of Ravus’ pants. 

“Try harder.” he commands, pressing against his hole with just enough pressure to tease. 

Ravus grits his teeth, hips involuntarily lifting into Ignis’ touch. 

“Please, please fuck me.” 

Ignis grabs his waistband and tugs pyjama bottoms and underwear down to his thighs. His cock is flushed red, hard and leaking and Ignis leans in close enough that he’s sure Ravus can feel his breath. 

“You can do better than that.” he whispers, licking a long, slow stripe up the underside of Ravus’ cock. Ravus thrashes against the bed, arms pulling at the ropes hard enough to rattle the frame. 

It’s a wonderful reaction and  Ignis wants to see more so giving him more incentive, Ignis takes him into his mouth, hollows his cheeks and sucks, pulling back torturously slow and sinking back down just as. Ravus muffles a strangled moan behind his teeth. 

“Ignis _ . _ ” He hisses. 

Ignis pulls off with a wet pop and rests his chin on one hand while stroking Ravus lazily with the other. “Beg.” 

“For fucks sake,  _ fuck me _ ! Finger me open and fuck me stupid,  _ please _ I need it.” 

“That’ll do.” Ignis tells him, halting the movement of his hand and pressing a kiss to Ravus’ knee. 

He reaches for the bottle of lube he stashed near the foot of the bed and has two fingers slicked up and inside Ravus in record time. He rushes through the prep. It’s sloppy, barely enough and exactly what Ravus seems to want because he spreads his legs wide in invitation the second Ignis’ fingers start to pull away. 

True to his word, he kneels up between his thighs, grabs him by the hips and fucks into Ravus’ body in one quick slide like he did earlier, just on the right side of rough. 

Ravus arches up off the bed with a cry and Ignis barely gives him time to recover before he’s pulling back and doing it again. He shoves home with enough force to slide Ravus up the bed and then he braces his knees, digs his feet in and starts pounding him into the mattress. 

The sound of skin slapping and heavy breaths fills the room, loud and filthy. Halfway through, Ravus pulls his knees in against Ignis’ back and uses them to knock him forward and on top of him. He lands face to chest and Ravus reaches as far as he can to nudge Ignis’ head with his chin.

“Kiss me.” He demands.

Too far gone to keep up the role he’d asserted himself into, Ignis obeys without question, catching Ravus’ mouth in a bruising kiss. Ravus lets out an unrestrained moan, wrapping his legs around Ignis waist and holding on tight. His hips try to cant up into every thrust but they’re too close and they don’t quite match up in their rhythm but it’s so good, neither of them care. 

Ravus comes first, untouched and biting down on Ignis’ bottom lip almost hard enough to break the skin. Ignis follows shortly after, pulling out just barely in time and painting the sheets and the insides of Ravus’ thighs with his release. 

They’re still for a little while, waiting for their breathing to slow down. Once Ignis catches his, he gets up and disappears briefly to fetch them a wet cloth. He comes back to bed fully naked and makes quick work of wiping Ravus down and untying his wrists from the headboard. 

“Slow,” he warns as he takes his right hand into his own and eases it down carefully. He takes hold of the left one as well but merely lets it drop into the mattress with a soft thump. 

Ravus snorts. “Can’t believe you put my prosthetic on just to tie me up for sex.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” Ignis replies, digging his thumbs up and down Ravus’ flesh arm to get the blood flowing again. 

“Wasn’t. It was rather good.”

It’s Ignis’ turn to snort but he doesn’t offer a retort. Instead he presses one last kiss to Ravus’ knuckles and settles down next to him on the bed, curling up close and resting his head on Ravus’ shoulder, hand settling on his chest. Ravus slides his arm under and around him, fingers burying themselves in the short hair at the back of Ignis’ neck. 

“Can I ask what all that was for?” he says.

Ignis turns his head and just looks at him like he expected the question. Ravus isn’t sure what to make of the fond exasperation he reads in the slight quirk of his mouth until it opens and greets him with a soft “Happy birthday.”

“Oh.”

Ignis breathes out a sound that could almost be a laugh and settles down on his chest again. “I bought you an actual gift as well. It’s in the living room and you can open it in the morning when I feel like moving.”

Ravus says nothing for so long that Ignis almost believes he’s fallen asleep. 

Then the fingers in his hair are gone and there’s a hand sliding into his. He feels lips against his forehead. 

“Thank you.”

Ignis turns his head and presses his smile against warm skin and the strong, thudding heartbeat he can feel beneath it. “You’re very welcome.” 

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to my darling friend and number one ravus fucker [Em](https://twitter.com/emspiredmagic) Ravus has the same birthday as you now because I <strike>can't find his birth date anywhere</strike> said so. Happy Birthday!!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @sapphicscienta, thanks for reading!!


End file.
